


Quand le futur vous rattrape

by Nelja



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishijima est blessé, et Minene est prête à démolir la responsable, aussi proche d'elle qu'elle puisse être, même si elle doit réaliser des choses déplaisantes sur elle-même. Se passe après la fin, spoilers sur toute la série, résumé plus précis à l'intérieur. Minene/Nishijima ; rating pour vulgarité, propos anti-religieux, attitude légère par rapport au meurtre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand le futur vous rattrape

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se passe après la série, et contient des spoilers sur tout le manga (ou tout l'anime, l'histoire est à peu près la même dans les deux). Les personnages appartiennent à Sakae Esuno.
> 
> Classé T pour vulgarité, propos très anti-religieux, attitude légère vis-à-vis du meurtre (présence de Minene, en bref ^^).
> 
> La fic contient du Minene/Nishijima en bonne quantité, mais est surtout centrée sur l'interaction entre "notre" Minene et son alter ego du troisième monde.

"Toujours rien."

Minene regarde son époux, le sourcil froncé, la tête posée sur les mains. "Si tu réussis à l'arrêter, que feras-tu ?"

"Elle sera jugée, je pense." Il ne la regarde pas dans les yeux.

"Et officiellement, légalement butée ?"

"Probablement."

Minene hausse les épaules, puis s'étire. "J'ai toujours eu de la chance. J'ai toujours été forte et rusée. Je peux t'aider, mais je suis pas sûre du tout que cela suffira."

Cela trouble clairement Masumi de voir sa femme parler de la Minene du troisième cycle comme si elles étaient la même personne. Eh, elle suppose qu'elles le sont encore, principalement. Le retour dans le passé effectué par Yukiteru, Yuno et elle a changé l'histoire, mais elle ne pense pas que cela s'étende au-delà du Japon. C'est toujours presque son passé. Comme une vieille photo à laquelle elle ne pense plus.

"Quelle sorte d'aide ?" Masumi a beau avoir été remarquablement compréhensif sur un certain nombre de choses, ancienne terroriste venue du futur et tout ça, il a encore une certaine réticence à la voir afficher ses pouvoirs publiquement - c'est lui qui devra tout expliquer.

Minene lui rit au nez. "Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller me balancer des immeubles à la tête. C'est juste que, même si mon journal a été détruit, je me rappelle certaines choses. A cette date, je ne devais pas avoir encore infiltré la police. Mais je l'ai fait en squattant l'identité d'une policière nommée Natsuko Oshima. Alors, peut-être qu'en la surveillant, elle et peut-être ce que vous avez d'autres petites fliquettes sur l'affaire..."

Il a compris. Bien sûr, Masumi a compris qu'elle l'a tuée. C'est un accord tacite. Il ne confronte pas le passé de Minene à ses jolis principes brillants, ne lui en reproche pas un mot, et elle ne l'étale pas devant lui dans les détails. Elle se rappelle encore. C'était un soir. La date exacte, elle l'a oubliée.

_Minene était enveloppée dans un vieux sac à patates, déguisée en mendiante. La policière avait lancé un coup d'oeil compatissant mais rapide dans sa direction._

_"Pensez-vous qu'il existe un Dieu, un principe quelconque pour nous assister dans la détresse ?"_

_"Oui." Natsuko s'était penchée vers Minene, pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide médicale. Elle le pensait peut-être, ou elle mentait pour l'apaiser. Ce n'est pas important._

_"Testons cela."_

"Merci." Masumi aimerait avoir les détails de ce qu'elle vient de se rappeler, sauf qu'alors il découvrirait qu'il ne les voulait pas. Il agite le carnet où il a pris des notes. "Avec un peu de chance, cela fait moins de soirées à rester jusqu'au commissariat jusqu'à minuit, plus de temps avec les petits !" Il embrasse sa fille, qui a volé jusqu'à son front, puis attrape son fils au vol pour ne pas être en reste. "Et de temps privé avec toi aussi. Qui sait, des vacances peut-être ?"

"Ne rêve pas trop." dit-elle en lui emprutant son carnet pour lui taper sur la tête avec indulgence. "Avec Kurusu comme chef, qui y croit ?"

"Mes enfants volent, alors je revendique le droit de rêver. Je dois vraiment y aller." Il finit de s'habiller, puis part en courant, en clamant à tout l'immeuble qu'il lui fait dix millions de baisers.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone était lugubre, mais Minene ne s'en est pas rendu compte à ce moment. Seulement quand la voix de Kurusu lui a annoncé que Nishijima était à l'hôpital, dans un état critique.

Elle a couru. Au début. Puis elle s'est envolée en espérant que personne ne remarquerait rien. Elle est redescendue pourtant, a monté les marches de l'escalier en courant.

"Masumi !"

Il n'a pas répondu, bien sûr, il n'était pas dans le hall d'entrée, mais tout le monde l'a regardée.

Elle a presque jeté ses papiers sur l'infirmière pour qu'ils la laissent entrer. Le costume lui a rappelé qu'elle avait fait cela, aussi, il y a ce qui semble maintenant une éternité. Elle aurait pu voler un costume, bien sûr. Mais cela, malgré les contretemps, va encore plus vite.

Et maintenant, elle est auprès de lui, enfin.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Masumi a des bandages partout et semble beaucoup souffrir, mais il est conscient et il peut parler. Cela la rassure peut-être plus que tout le reste.

"Tu avais raison." articule-t-il péniblement. "Je n'ai pas réussi à avertir mademoiselle Oshima avant les faits, mais je suis arrivé juste quand elle était en train de discuter avec... la terroriste. Nous avons fui ensemble. J'espérais qu'elle lancerait un fumigène pour convrir sa fuite. Elle le fait souvent, comme dit le dossier. Mais c'était une vraie bombe, explosive, et... disons que nous avons pu passer derrière une statue, ce qui était une bonne et une mauvaise chose."

Il fait une pause, le visage crispé. Retrouve ses esprits, rajoute. "Elle est très dure. Plus que je pensais."

Elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire, sans que l'infirmière près d'eux n'en comprenne rien. Elle ne te ressemble pas.

Il reprend : "Où sont les enfants ?"

"Oh. Je les ai laissés à la voisine. Tu sais qu'ils ne savent pas se tenir." C'est la seule babysitter, nounou, ou peu importe comment ça s'appelle, qui trouve cela adorable, deux enfants volants, et accepte de garder le secret. Elle fait partie d'une vague secte de magiciens, Minene ne veut pas savoir les détails et cela la contrarie moins qu'elle devrait. Elle ne sait pas trop si elle ne déteste plus les religieux autant qu'avant ou si elle décide juste de l'utiliser.

"Bien. Moi, comme tu vois... je pense que je vais avoir des vacances, finalement."

"Et Natsuko ?" Minene se sent étrangement jalouse depuis quelques jours. Elle a eu toute confiance en Masumi pendant des années, n'a jamais ressenti la moindre crainte quand il parlait à des jeunes filles, aussi jolies qu'elles puissent être. Mais Natsuko, sous l'apparence de laquelle elle lui a parlé la première fois... et une Minene plus jeune, plus cruelle, sans scrupules, avec deux yeux et deux bras. Oui, si une fille devait un jour lui voler Masumi, le destin mettrait forcément une de ces deux-là dans le rôle. C'est une crainte sourde, ni dans son coeur ni dans sa tête, mais là, dans son ventre, et même voir Masumi dans cet état ne l'a pas complètement détruite.

"Miss Oshima a été blessée aussi, mais beaucoup moins grièvement." intervient l'infirmière. "Elle a demandé des nouvelles de M. Nishijima. En fait, elle attend encore. Nous allons bientôt devoir opérer cette hanche, pour remettre les os en place, et elle voulait rester. En fait, la préparation serait en route s'il n'avait pas insisté pour que nous vous appelions."

"Elle aurait été terrifiante si vous ne l'aviez pas laissée me voir." Masumi fait un clin d'oeil. "Je ne vous dis que cela."

Sauf que pour l'instant, Minene a des problèmes plus graves à traiter que la jalousie ! Elle prend une grande inspiration. Elle n'a jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs pour guérir. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas faire repousser son oeil ou son bras. C'est n'importe quoi, elle est censée avoir la moitié des pouvoirs d'un dieu, et elle peut faire quoi, un peu moins de trucs que Superman ? Ce qui montre une fois de plus l'inanité de l'espèce divine entière, mais c'est un autre sujet.

Mais voilà, elle ne sait pas si elle peut, elle aurait trop peur de merdoyer grave, et c'est sans doute le plus mauvais moment pour expérimenter. A la limite, elle pourrait prendre les patients de l'hôpital comme cobayes, mais si elle les découpait en morceaux par accident, les infirmiers s'en rendraient compte et Masumi serait déçu. Peut-être que si on lui en laissait un vraiment à l'article de la mort, que personne ne peut sauver...

Heureusement, _heureusement_ , que celui-là n'est pas Masumi. Non, elle le laissera à des gens capables de le sauver - l'infirmière dont elle peut lire les mouvements hâtifs, l'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait.

Ce qu'elle fait est semer les bombes et le chaos. Ce qu'elle va faire, tout de suite, est d'aller retrouver son jeune alter ego et de lui montrer qu'elle a mordu trop gros, de lui faire comprendre la taille de la bouse qui va s'abattre sur elle. D'une façon particulièrement douloureuse.

* * *

Minene est certaine que Masumi n'approuverait pas du tout ce qu'elle est en train de faire. He, elle lui a presque dit, le matin même, qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Peu importe.

Masumi est gravement blessé, et elle ne veut pas rester à attendre des nouvelles. Il est temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il est temps qu'elle botte des culs, et un en particulier, pense-t-elle, volant au dessus des toits. Personne ne peut la voir clairement dans l'obscurité, mais elle, oui, elle peut distinguer tout ce qui vaut d'être vu. Sans compter que, même sans pouvoir se fier à ses souvenirs maintenant que la ligne temporelle a changé, elle connaît ses vieux trucs.

_"Monsieur Kurusu. Savez-vous où la terroriste a été signalée récemment ?"_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Vous croyez que j'ai envie d'y passer aussi ? Mon mari est à l'hôpital à cause d'elle, et si vous croyez que je vais risquer d'apporter mes enfants à moins de dix kilomètres de cette garce, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate !"_

Keigo Kurusu est souvent méfiant, et même si elle est sûre qu'il a reconnu dans madame Nishijima la voix qui lui a dit d'amener son fils à l'hôpital, il n'a jamais abordé ce sujet. Mais cette fois, il a été naïf et a dit ce qu'il savait avec un haussement d'épaules. Peut-être parce que c'était la vérité - une partie de la vérité.

Minene devrait se concentrer sur sa recherche, mais elle ne peut pas empêcher les souvenirs sur Masumi de l'inonder, d'envahir son coeur et jusqu'à ses capacités de compréhension. Comment la première fois c'est sa persistance qui a permis à Minene de penser à abandonner sa carrière de terroriste pour la première fois de sa vie. Comment il est mort, et elle a cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Comment elle a été inhabituellement timide avec sa seconde incarnation, refusant de lui avouer tout leur passé.

Seulement "Nous avons été alliés pour empêcher un maniaque d'obtenir un immense pouvoir. Plus d'un, en fait. J'étais une ancienne terroriste, mais repentie. Grâce à toi." Il a tout accepté avec son innocence habituelle. D'accord, peut-être que les super-pouvoirs, et le bordel qu'ont mis Yukiteru, Yuno, et Murmur, ont aidé à rendre son histoire crédible, au moins pour un petit flic débutant, naïf, adorable.

Ils ont eu un rendez-vous, puis un autre, mais elle ne lui a tout dit - par superstition, par respect, ou peut-être pour une raison moins débile mais elle n'arrive pas à voir laquelle - qu'après la seconde demande en mariage, la première dans ce monde.

Elle a pleuré ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, et elle pleure maintenant.

_"Arrête ça !"_

_C'était une fille encore plus petite, une autre vagabonde du ghetto, et Minene ne parlait qu'à moitié sa langue, mais crier sur quelqu'un, ça se fait toujours._

_"Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer. Et tu sais ce qui est encore pire ? Tu perds de l'eau. Tu vas avoir très soif. Tu vas mourir plus vite !"_

_Elle s'était mise à sangloter encore plus fort._

_"Et tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait venir. Tu veux vivre, ou pas ?"_

_La petite avait eu une des expressions les plus misérables que Minene avait vues, mais elle avait essuyé ses yeux et arrêté de crier._

Cela ne sert à rien, c'est dangereux, cela embrouille sa vue, mais les larmes coulent des yeux de Minene quand même.

Ca y est, elle voit ! C'était stupide de dresser cette tente dans ce terrain vague. Bien sûr, la police n'en a pas encore la description, mais Minene la connaît bien. C'était la sienne. Elle l'a volée toute seule comme une grande. Elle l'a laissée dans le deuxième monde.

Mais au diable les souvenirs.

Elle aura sa vengeance, et elle l'aura maintenant.

* * *

Minene atterrit dans un vent de tempête. La tente est emportée, mais pas son double du troisième monde qui reste juste un peu courbée, fière, le regard défiant. Minene essaie d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pensé en ces circonstances. Elle n'aurait certainement pas pensé. Elle aurait réagi par réflexe.

Et d'ailleurs, une bombe vient de lui arriver en plein visage. Mais elle est bien suffisamment rapide pour la renvoyer au fond du terrain avant même qu'elle explose.

Un instant, elle ressent un sentiment de fierté, presque d'affection, pour cette petite qui est sa jeunesse. Bien sûr, aucune attaque ne servira à rien. Mais ce sont quand même des beaux réflexes.

Et puis elle se rappelle qu'elle doit se venger, qu'elle la déteste, et elle a un moment de panique. Depuis quand déteste-t-elle les gens ? Même ceux qui ont tué ses parents, elle n'a pas cherché à les retrouver. Elle a blâmé Dieu, et lui seul, pour laisser arriver cela. C'est lui qui est puissant, qui décide le destin du monde, donc tout est toujours de sa faute. Même les tueurs le disaient.

Mais bien sûr, Masumi gravement blessé, c'est autre chose, et elle a perdu l'habitude.

Elle n'a haï ni ceux qui l'ont blessée ni les gens qu'elle piétinait sur le chemin, ni même ceux qu'elle méprisait et craignait comme le numéro 11. Faut-il que la première fois soit pour elle-même, sa propre copie, son propre passé ? Comment en est-elle arrivée là ?

Et cette bombe-là, elle n'a pas le temps de l'éviter.

"Dans tes dents, pouffiasse !" crie la Minene de ce monde - la Minene d'il y a deux ans.

Bien sûr, c'est une toute petite bombe. Les éclats creusent des trous dans son flanc, mais c'est mineur, rien qu'il ne soit impossible de régénérer en quelques instants, surtout avec la protection que ses pouvoirs lui accordent. Et maintenant, son double la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

"Tu es quoi, bordel ?"

"Indice : tu as fait sauter mon mec cet après-midi. Un policier appelé Masumi Nishijima. Peut-être que ça te rappelle quelque chose ?"

"Si je me rappelais tout le monde... Oh, arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien et cela t'affaiblit, sans compter que c'est entièrement ridicule. Les gens meurent."

Minene se sent furieuse. L'autre ment certainement, ce ne sont pas vraiment des larmes, n'est-ce pas ? "Tu as raison. C'est inégal. Mais je sais comment rendre ça plus juste, je vais te faire pleurer aussi..."

Elle se rapproche, lentement, sûre d'elle. Rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Puis son double s'écrie soudain, comme paniquée, "Tu as mon visage !" Oh, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant ? Peut-être que si, peut-être qu'elle ne fait la conversation que pour préparer une autre grenade. Minene ne se laissera plus avoir.

Et puis, elle ne la déteste pas vraiment, quand elle y pense. C'est juste qu'elle a quelque chose à protéger, voilà, alors cela semble un peu différent. Rien à voir avec quand elle était enfant, quand elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait mourir. Ou après, quand elle n'avait plus rien. Non, elle ne la déteste pas, elle va juste l'empêcher de faire du mal à Masumi ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Encore un jeu de survie, elle va être la plus forte, la plus rusée, et la plus décidée - parce qu'elle a quelqu'un à protéger, voilà, pour cela.

Elle se moque que ce soit contre elle-même. Cela ne change rien, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

Et puis, soudain, le visage de l'autre semble se durcir un peu. "Tu es un Dieu ? C'est pour toi que mes parents sont morts ?"

Encore un moment d'hésitation - un moment qui aurait pu être dangereux, parce que cette fois, c'est quelque chose de gros qu'elle lui a lancé dessus. Elle l'évite, mais elle n'arrive pas à bloquer en même temps la grenade fumigène qui arrive trop loin d'elle. Un rideau d'obscurité se dresse entre elles deux.

Non, voudrait-elle crier, non, certainement pas, pour quoi tu me prends, petite garce ! Je ne suis pas un Dieu !

Sauf que ce serait à moitié un mensonge.

Et devant son silence, l'autre lui lance des mots chargés de haine. "C'est pour ça que tu as pris mon apparence ? Pour te foutre de ma gueule, pour me faire hésiter ? Tu me me connais pas ! Que ce soit contre moi-même, ça ne change rien, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre ! Et pourquoi tu n'as pas d'oeil, pas de bras ? Tu veux mettre un handicap à cause de tes super-pouvoirs ? Ne me sous-estime pas, salope ! Ou alors tu essaies de faire une vision qui fait peur, mon propre futur ? Pas de bol, je construis mon propre destin d'un bout à l'autre ! Ou bien c'est parce que vous autres les dieux êtes si faibles, que vous ne valez même pas un humain entier dans ce monde ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours soupçonné. Viens, petite merde ! Je vais te battre, et ce sera un grand jour pour moi !"

Elle sait que, de l'autre côté du rideau de fumée - non, dans la fumée même - l'autre elle-même est en train d'installer tout un champ de mines, pratiquement invisibles même si elle dissipait tout cela d'une tornade.

Mais cela ne change pas grand chose. Elle peut voler, après tout.

Ce n'est pas ça qui lui fait mal. C'est que cette petite peste se permet de la juger elle, de l'égaler au Dieu qu'elle hait - qu'elle hait toujours, pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il fera beau voir qu'elle ait le dernier mot.

"Tu veux savoir ce que je suis ?" dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. "Je suis toi, venue du futur. Ou plutôt, d'un autre futur - je ne garantis pas ta survie, maintenant."

"Aaaaaah bon ? Tu sais quoi ? Je ne me reconstitue pas quand on me blesse, garce. Ca devrait être un indice. J'ai juste les forces des humains - et c'est pour ça, tu vois, que c'est toi qui es responsable de tout. Ou alors tu comptes peut-être me dire comment tu fais ça ?"

"Tu ne comprendrais pas !"

Elle hausse les épaules. Après tout, elle ne peut raconter tout cela à personne d'autre, pas même à Masumi. C'est vrai, l'autre ne comprendra rien, mais personne ne le fera, et malgré tout, cette personne est la plus proche d'elle en ce monde. Elle reprend, plus calmement, renforçant ses boucliers, au cas où.

"Il y avait un jeu secret... un jeu pour savoir qui deviendrait Dieu à sa place, et je voulais gagner, je voulais le tuer ! Mais sans mon accord, il m'a donné la moitié de son pouvoir, pour que je surveille le jeu. A cause de ça, il est mort plus tôt, et c'est à cause de moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose."

"Et tu as surveillé le jeu, après ?"

"Je comptais ne rien faire. Mais finalement, je n'allais pas refuser d'agir comme il me plaisait juste parce qu'un connard me l'a demandé."

"C'est donc ça ! Ha ha, la moitié des pouvoirs d'un Dieu, et tu n'as pas l'air de faire tellement mieux que Superman, comme c'est pathétique. Et c'est pour ça que tu comptes me tuer et survivre, parce que tu es plus forte que moi, parce que tu t'es compromise ? Bah fais-le, s'il le faut, mais je ne veux surtout pas devenir toi !"

"Et moi, tu crois que je veux avoir été toi ? Mon mec, qui ne t'a jamais rien fait, qui ne croit même pas en Dieu, est à moitié mort parce que tu as passé ton temps de terroriste à te foutre des dommages collatéraux ! Tu comprends, que c'est exactement de cette façon que nos parents sont morts ? Par des gens qui s'en foutaient ?"

Minene n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle n'aurait même pas dû le penser.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de _réfléchir_ , et puis plus tard, quand elle s'est installée ici, elle avait autre chose à faire que de se torturer, merci bien. Elle n'avait jamais su... elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait.

Elle n'a jamais eu peur de mourir, alors tuer les gens n'était pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est toujours pas mourir qui lui fait peur.

Son téléphone portable sonne. Elle décroche avec angoisse. Elle dévie peut-être encore quelques bombes, sans même le réaliser.

Masumi va bien. L'opération s'est bien passée. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles.

Cela change peut-être quelque chose, ou peut-être pas.

* * *

"Je te dérange, peut-être ?" lance une voix sarcastique, toujours derrière le rideau de fumée. "Tu sais quoi ? La philo, ce n'est pas mon truc."

"Ha, je ne peux pas dire que j'aime cette merde non plus ! Mais tu m'as fait tremper dedans, et tu seras éclaboussée jusqu'au bout. J'ai appris deux-trois trucs, je peux bien te les balancer ! Dieu est un con. Tu le sais déjà, mais je l'ai rencontré, et je confirme. Et c'est aussi un louzeur ! Tu vois, tout le mal qu'on fait, tout le mal qu'on nous fait, ce n'est pas lui. Parce qu'il s'en fout, et il n'aurait pas les moyens d'en faire autant que nous de toute façon. Aussi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est toi, seulement toi ! Ni prison ni excuses, ma petite !"

"Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?"

"Bah, finalement je ne vais pas te tuer, parce que mon mec va mieux, là, et la mauvaise humeur ça va un temps. Alors autant que tu prennes un petit raccourci sur ce que je sais, si je dois continuer."

"Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter ?"

"He, je ne suis _pas_ Dieu, c'est ce que je te dis ! Je ne juge pas les gens. C'était strictement personnel, depuis le début. Oh, et encore une chose, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu n'es pas heureuse."

"Fous-toi de ma gueule encore ! Je suis une terroriste recherchée, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !"

"Ouaip, c'est de ça que je voulais parler aussi. Si un jour tu en as marre et tu veux bouger..."

"Rêve !"

Minene poursuit sans sembler faire attention : "je te file l'adresse de la meuf qui a fait des faux papiers comme quoi j'ai vécu dans son orphelinat. Elle est sympa, mais attention, pas ses gosses. Certains sont comme nous. N'essaie pas de la doubler." Elle regarde avec une certaine satisfaction son double ne savoir que répondre. Ca fait quoi, d'avoir un choix ? "Officiellement, d'ailleurs, je suis ta grande soeur restée au pays. Je peux faire avec une petite soeur peste de plus. Si tu sais maquiller un cadavre, j'ai des potes flics pour arranger les détails."

"Tu te prends pour quoi ?" hurle l'autre Minene. "Si tu n'es pas Dieu, que tu ne peux pas me juger, tu crois que tu peux te permettre de me pardonner ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça !"

"Exactement ! C'est à toi de le faire ! Tu crois quoi, que je vais faire tout le boulot pour toi ? Et, bah, c'est pas urgent, hein. Je le sais bien, que toute brillante que je sois, je peux être un peu obtuse aussi."

Elle dissipe la fumée d'un coup de vent, juste comme ça. Le visage de l'autre est toujours déformé par la rage. Elle démolit aussi toutes les mines, juste comme ça. Hors de question que quelqu'un qui est presque elle meure connement sur une de ses propres bombes, juste parce qu'elle l'a énervée.

"Et au fait," lance-t-elle comme adieu, "si tu t'approches de mon mec - et je parle pour n'importe quelle raison - je te bute. Chasse gardée !"

Et l'autre est toujours furieuse, mais presque rougissante, et hurle à Minene qui s'éloigne en volant "Tu vois, je crois que parmi la masse de conneries que tu as faite après avoir arrêté d'être moi, s'il y a pire que faire un accord avec Dieu, c'est sortir avec un fliiiiiiiic !"

Il est temps de rentrer retrouver Masumi, puis sans doute de délivrer la voisine des petits. Cette Minene-là - elle n'est plus son problème.

Elle est seulement son problème à elle-même. Et Minene se laisse le bénéfice du doute pour le régler.

Parce que l'autre elle n'est pas parfaite, mais elle n'est pas conne dans la vie, et si jamais quelqu'un se propose pour la sauver, elle finira bien par s'accrocher au fil avec les dents.


End file.
